Conventionally, in performing dispensing, a pharmacist takes a look at a prescription and then takes out a drug from a drug rack. However, with this method, human error, such as misunderstanding of the prescription or the like, is likely to occur. In addition, there is a large difference in the workability depending on a difference in the skill level among pharmacists.
Thus, to support dispensing, a manual device (for example, see patent document 1) or an automatic device (for example, see patent documents 2 through 4) have been proposed.
In addition, a drug management system has been proposed in which an IC chip is provided to a wrist band fitted on a person responsible for dispensing so that, when information of the responsible person stored on the IC chip is read by an antenna provided in a container where a drug is contained, this information together with time at which this information has been read is memorized into a memory part provided in the container (for example, see patent document 5).
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-187959
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent No. 2826547
Patent publication 3: Japanese Patent No. 2818759
Patent publication 4: Japanese Patent No. 3083165
Patent publication 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-144525